


Song of the Universe

by Ulalume



Series: Sniper Agent [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Imperial Agent on Alderaan, working with Diplomatic Service Emissary, Vector Hyllus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to tumblr on September 6, 2012.
> 
> Spoilers for Imperial Agent Class Story, Act I.
> 
> This is my headcanon for why Vector maneuvers his way onto the Agent’s crew. There are some clues given by Keeper, but as far as I know, nothing explained in game.

"Agent, I’m out.” Kaliyo leaned against the door frame, her customary gear exchanged for a tight red shirt and black cargo pants.

Cupcake looked up from her datapad. She was sitting on the sofa in the common area of the suite they had been provided courtesy of House Thul. They had been on Alderaan a month already, following leads on their target, and she was feeling like they were simply treading water. Working their way around the planet with a civil war consuming the local population had made progress slower than she had anticipated. Alderaan was lovely — she wished she could take her time to appreciate its beauty — but they had had to take many precautions as they traveled along the roads. She snorted to herself. Roads? Make that Nerf paths.

“Date with another Thranta handler?” she asked the Rattataki.

“Nah. This one is a commando.” Kaliyo shook her head, the silver chains crossing her head faintly jangling. “Should be a blast.”

Cupcake nodded, “Just remember to lie through your teeth if you get into trouble. I’m not going to bail you out this time.”

“Yeah, yeah, you always bring that up.” Kaliyo brushed the warning away. “Well, sorry to leave you alo— nope, not sorry. I’m going to have fun. You’re just going to be boring—”

The chime of the holocom interrupted them.

Cupcake flipped the ‘com on. Their Alderaan contact, Vector Hyllus, appeared.

“Agent,” his quiet voice greeted her. “We wondered if you had made any progress on locating the Alde information you seek.”

“Hello, Vector,” she shook her head. “We haven’t been able to get close enough yet.”

“That is unfortunate. We will see how the hive can help further.” He inclined his head, seemingly to sign off, when Kaliyo’s shout rang through the air.

“Hey!” Vector turned to face Kaliyo.

“Are you speaking to us?” His tone was mild but confused.

“Yeah, bu— uh, Vector. I’m heading out for awhile and Cupcake was going to work,” she pointed at Cupcake. “Don’t deny it, Agent.”

Cupcake merely waited for Kaliyo to get to the point.

“She works all the time. You should take her sightseeing. She keeps complaining that she doesn’t have time to enjoy this planet. Show her whatever it is you bugs think is worth seeing.” Kaliyo winked at Cupcake. “Don’t say I didn’t try to make you do something fun.”

“Anyway, see ya.” Kaliyo waved behind her as she left the suite.

Cupcake scowled at Kaliyo’s back, then looked at Vector on the ‘com. “I apologize, Vector. Kaliyo was out of line.”

“Agent.” Vector looked thoughtful. “Is Kaliyo correct? Do you wish to see more of Alderaan?”

Cupcake winced. Now was not the time to be gallivanting around, wasting the Empire’s time, wasting Vector’s time. “I do wish to see more of Alderaan. This planet is beautiful. But I would not take advantage of your time.”

“We have fulfilled our duties to the nest for the day, and there are still a few hours of daylight left. We would not mind showing you around.” He paused, head tilted, listening to something, then his attention returned to her. “You would be doing us a favor, allowing us to practice our long-unused diplomatic skills. What time shall we meet you?”

Cupcake sat silent. She did want to see the Castle Lands, and Kaliyo had been right. She did need a break from the constant work. Perhaps doing something different would give her a new perspective.

She gave a sharp nod, then asked, “Shall we say in half an hour? Should I arrange for a speeder or two?”

Vector smiled. “That would make things easier, but it would probably be best if we did not drive. It has been too long since we have done so.”

“Done. I’ll just borrow one meant for two.” She smiled back at him, realizing that she was looking forward to a break in the routine.

“We shall see you soon, Agent.” Vector ended the connection.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Imperial Agent on Alderaan, working with Diplomatic Service Emissary, Vector Hyllus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published to tumblr on September 8, 2012.
> 
> Spoilers for Imperial Agent Class Story, Act I.

Vector pocketed his holocom and knelt, head bowed, listening to the song of the Oroboro. The presence of the nest calmed him. He wasn’t sure exactly why he wasn’t calm, he just knew that he had become agitated while talking to the agent. No, not agitated. Excited?

He considered the sensation, feeling the word. Yes, excited seemed fitting. The nest was home but there was rarely any change in its routine. His work with the agent and her team provided a welcome change of pace, and he found the assignment energizing. He found himself offering additional help.

Assisting the agent also had renewed his interest in the world beyond Alderaan. Since Joining the Oroboro, his role with the Imperial Diplomatic Service had lessened and now consisted mainly of reports on the Alderaanian houses. He did not even gather the information personally, only compiled the information from other Killiks’ impressions as they filtered into the hive memory, and filed the observations with the IDS. This was now the extent of his contact with the outside world.

His duties to the hive helped fill his time, of course, and he performed the role with satisfaction. Vector liked to be helpful, and there was always something for the Dawn Herald to do: lead songs and dances, liaise with the nearby Ukanaku, assist the foraging expeditions. When not helping the hive, he simply listened to the activity and was content. This had been his life for many years, and he had never questioned it.

But at this moment, despite the hive’s influence, Vector did not feel content. He remembered the adventure of studying other cultures, meeting new people or species, seeing new worlds, and he felt the absence of that activity in the hive. The nest absorbed knowledge, they did not actively seek it.

He understood that this was why he was eager to spend time with the agent. Whether working or not, he would be learning, and the hive would benefit. As Dawn Herald, he was meant to face the unknown, to encounter the outside world and bring that information back to the nest. Vector intended to seek knowledge.

His thoughts were shared with the nest, and the nest was satisfied.

Vector stood and prepared to meet the agent.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Imperial Agent on Alderaan, working with Diplomatic Service Emissary, Vector Hyllus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published to tumblr on September 16, 2012.
> 
> Spoilers for Imperial Agent Class Story, Act I.

Cupcake arrived at the rendezvous point, wondering how exactly she had ended up taking Kaliyo’s advice. She had been hitting walls while trying to navigate an antiquated data system at one of the noble houses, her frustration growing, when Vector had contacted them. Sightseeing had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now she felt like she’d given into a momentary burst of sentiment. She wasn’t keen on indulging sentiments. That led to compromised missions and clouded judgement.

She also knew she shouldn’t be fraternizing. Her Intelligence identity wasn’t a secret to Vector, obviously, but it wouldn’t do to be too friendly, especially since he was part of the Killik hive mind. She had no personal issues with the Killiks. She was grateful for all the help they had provided, and Vector was the epitome of assistance. So polite, too. Yet everything she told him would be heard by the entire hive.

Still, she did want to get a better look at Alderaan, and she had agreed to this. A few hours of watching what she said shouldn’t be a problem. It was her modus operandi.

She parked the speeder and hopped off to wait, automatically moving to adjust her rifle before remembering she had left it back in the suite. She still had her blaster and vibroknife in case they encountered a manka or other creatures — or enemy guards — although close quarters combat wasn’t her specialty.

Cupcake straightened her jacket and smoothed her hands over her trousers. She would have preferred her uniform because it reminded her to maintain her distance but it wouldn’t have been appropriate for this excursion. Satisfied that she wouldn’t be embarrassed by her appearance, she kicked her boot heels into the grass and leaned against the speeder, watching the Joiner approach.

Vector was again dressed in his diplomatic garb. Cupcake briefly wondered if, like her, he had several of the same uniform. That led to wondering where Joiners did their laundry and she had to hide her giggle behind her hand. Someday, her idle thoughts would get her into trouble. To distract herself, she practiced one of her training exercises, memorizing an objective’s physical attributes for later recall. Applying this to Vector, she noted the immaculate black hair, tawny skin, chiseled features, and those strange, black eyes. She squinted, trying to picture him with human eyes, but it didn’t work. Somehow, the black seemed to fit him. She then frowned, annoyed that her little exercise had led to the realization that she found him attractive.

Cupcake straightened her shoulders, sternly reminding herself about idle thoughts, and stepped forward to greet Vector.

She had researched what she could find on Joiners after Watcher Two had briefed her, and had expected to find Vector unnerving and inhuman. Instead, she found him curious. His temperament was so even, it was a relief, especially after dealing with some of House Thul’s idiots. Kaliyo was not very kind towards him — that wasn’t a surprise — but Cupcake thought Vector was pleasant and even amusing. He occasionally made subtle comments that she was certain were meant to be humorous. Or maybe the hive had a good sense of humor. She couldn’t tell yet. There was no question in her mind, though, that Vector’s intelligence was as sharp as his demeanor was mild, and she wasn’t about to underestimate him or the Killiks.

This should prove interesting, at the very least, she thought.

“Agent, we hope we are not late,” Vector’s soothing voice addressed her.

“I just arrived myself,” she responded, politely smiling at him. “I can’t thank you enough for offering to do this, Vector. I hope you don’t regret it,” she joked.

“We do not expect to regret this. We do our best to provide you with the best service possible.”

He is more serious than I am! Cupcake turned her head away to hide her amusement, then turned back to face him. “So, what’s the plan?”

“We thought we’d show you the ancient Killik mounds and answer questions about the history of the planet or the hive, should you have any.” His demeanor became slightly more animated, and she thought that he might be looking forward to this more than she was. He looked down, then back up at her and asked “Do you mind a short hike? The best view of the Castle Lands is not accessible by speeder.”

She smiled, realizing that he had checked her footwear before asking. “A hike would be welcome, and I’m sure the view will be worth it. Is it far?” She nodded at the speeder. “The only speeder I could secure doesn’t actually have two seats. I hope you don’t mind.”

“We think we can handle that,” he nodded.

Cupcake boarded the speeder and Vector sat himself behind her. He tentatively placed his hands on her waist, feeling, rather than hearing, her laugh.

“I will not be able to explain your injury or death to the hive without you. Hold tighter.” She turned sideways to look at him, placed a hand over his to shift his to a better position, then faced forward again and started the speeder.

Cupcake accelerated slowly, not exactly sure where to head until Vector pointed, unable to speak above the sound of the engine. She finally felt him adjust his grip on her to hold more securely and relieved, increased the speed.

They quickly ascended from the grassy hills into the timberline. The terrain changed to rocky outcroppings and evergreens with the occasional scattering of snow. The sky was clear blue, and Cupcake relaxed, breathing in the crisp air and the sharp, clean scent of the trees, wishing that her life held more of this and less Imperial complications.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

Vector could not relax. He had not considered the effects of the speeder. The air rushing by him was thick with scent, most prominently the agent’s, and he adjusted his grip around her waist, worried that he might become overwhelmed. He wasn’t used to close contact outside of the nest and the proximity was almost intoxicating, everything passing by too quickly for him to process. He eventually gave up trying to analyze, just let his senses observe. He had been observing a lot recently.

Upon first meeting the agent, Vector had noticed that her aura often wavered between spiky pulses of light and opaque darkness. Although he was excited to be working in a new capacity, he had remained wary until he learned that the agent maintained a barrier around her out of necessity, not hostility. Her careful distance did not seem odd to him — the hive practiced the same inherent self-preservation. What did seem odd was that the patterns in her aura were more complex than any he had encountered before. Vector had always been curious and he retained that trait, even after his transformation. He couldn’t help himself. He was intrigued.

Shortly after he began to work with Cupcake and her team, he started to notice subtle colors within her aura, too. He found himself mesmerized, watching the play of light, trying to understand the significance. The hive did not know the reason for these colors, so he merely noted the changes, fascinated at how quickly they could transition. Her companion also exhibited colors — although much paler — and during their meetings, Vector sometimes took the opportunity to just watch their auras ebb and flow, puzzling through their colors as they reacted to each other, to him, to the Song around them. He was certain that neither had any idea that they appeared like beacons to him.

Vector felt the speeder slow as Cupcake approached a fork in the road. He pointed to the smaller path, then returned his hand to her waist, shifting himself a little closer as she headed in the new direction, taking them through a heavily wooded area.

By now, Vector had learned that the colors were unique to the individual, but hadn’t seen too many colors dominate the agent’s aura, as opaque as it usually was. So it was with some awe that he watched as Cupcake’s aura expanded, changing from a colorless opaque to pale green, delicately edged in pink. Her scent flared, the citrus becoming stronger, and there was a new scent. He breathed through his mouth, trying to define the last bit, but it remained stubbornly out of reach.

The tree cover thickened, making speeder travel almost impossible, and Vector tapped Cupcake’s shoulder to indicate that they should stop. He felt her aura ripple, eddying around her before receding, taking with it the mysterious scent as she turned off the engine, but the darkness did not return.

“We will hike from here,” Vector gestured to a footpath as he dismounted, “although we might want to hurry if we wish to return before nightfall.”


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Imperial Agent on Alderaan, working with Diplomatic Service Emissary, Vector Hyllus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published to tumblr on September 23, 2012.
> 
> Spoilers for Imperial Agent Class Story, Act I.

Cupcake was glad to be off the speeder. She still ached from the missions on Nar Shaddaa, and the small vibrations of speeders exacerbated the pain. An injection would be necessary tomorrow but she looked forward to today’s exercise anyway. If anything, it would help keep her combat-ready. She and Kaliyo would spar to pass the time aboard the Phantom, however they both had a bad habit of shirking practice once they were planetside.

Truthfully, Cupcake always wanted to be left alone whenever she didn’t have to be around anyone. Maintaining pretenses was exhausting, and she just wanted to disappear, be a nameless, faceless no one. It was the only way she could be herself.

She sighed quietly and smiled. This place, right here in in the forest, this was Cupcake’s favorite kind of escape. No urban sprawl. No loud noise. No people. No distractions. She looked sideways at the Joiner. Well, usually no distractions.

Vector stood by, politely waiting on her.

“I’m ready,” she nodded.

Vector started up the path and she followed, enjoying the slow climb, the stretch of her muscles, at first concentrating only on her immediate surroundings. She heard nothing but the sound of them disturbing the quiet of the forest. Feet padding on a carpet of needles, the grit of sole against stone, their breathing, the whisper and snap of branches returning to their natural position. Gradually, she noticed the birdsong, the chatter of small animals, the rush of a waterfall in the distance.

As they hiked towards the viewpoint, weaving in and out of the dappled sunlight, Cupcake asked for the names of the local plants, her curiosity piqued by her biochem background. Vector provided answers and sometimes relayed a home remedy remembered by the nest. Cupcake appreciated those asides, filing a few tidbits away in her datapad to research further in the lab on the Phantom. Sometimes she gathered a small sample of a plant or lichen, tucking it away in a pocket. She removed her gloves, preferring to use her bare hands to handle the specimens, noting their textures and scents.

On one occasion, Cupcake reached to touch a deep yellow flower growing on a small, wizened tree at the side of the path. She had never seen another like it. The thick, velvety petals transitioned to orange on the edges and the scent was sour, almost unpleasant.

“Agent,” Vector cautioned, “We never pick that flower.”

“Oh,” she removed her hand. “Is it toxic?”

“No.” Vector tipped his head, communing with the nest. “The tree is not native to Alderaan and there are very few of them here. We do not know where it came from, but there is a superstition about this tree.” He continued. “We remember the story. Would you like to hear it?”

At Cupcake’s nod, Vector began to recite the tale. “The legend tells of a young man and woman in love. They were considered to be beautiful of body and soul. They married and were happy. One day, a goddess saw the husband and decided that she wanted him for herself. He refused the goddess and she became enraged, setting a curse upon him that disfigured him greatly. He died soon thereafter and his wife was devastated. She would not leave her husband’s grave. She could only weep. Her tears fed the soil, and a tree grew.” Vector placed a hand on the rough bark of the tree. “Still, she would not eat or drink, so great was her sorrow. The other gods took pity on her and changed her into a flower on the tree so that the two of them would never be apart.”

Vector let his hand drop to his side. “It is said that when the flower is separated from the tree, her tears again flow in the form of rain.”

“Ah. So unless we want rain, I shouldn’t pick the flower.” Cupcake unfastened the cap of her water container, pouring a small amount at the base of the tree. “Old habit,” she explained, shrugging her shoulders and giving Vector a shy smile. “That was sad, but lovely. Thank you.” She ran her thumb across one of the petals again, appreciating the smooth, cool feel of the flower.

“The unusual smell probably helps the legend, deterring anyone from picking the flower, too.” She mused, then turned to continue up the path with Vector following. “It must be convenient, having the knowledge of the entire nest available to you.”

“We do not think of it as convenient. The nest is as much a part of us as our songs are extensions of ourselves. That is how it is.” Vector frowned slightly. “But your song is often restless. It is a shame that you cannot hear it.”

Cupcake stopped short.

“Forgive us, agent.” Behind her, Vector’s voice was contrite. “We did not mean to be too personal. We forget that humans do not know the Song. We were searching for a way to explain.”

Cupcake was not interested in apologies. “You mentioned this before.” She turned to face him, looking concerned. “Vector, why do you think my…song is restless?” She crinkled her nose slightly, finding the term awkward.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

He had startled her with his pronouncement, and Vector watched with regret as her aura reined itself in and darkened, heard her tone resume its polite distance. In the short time he had worked with the agent, Vector had seen her lose some of her jagged edges but she never seemed to be truly at ease. It was clear that Alderaan’s environment agreed with her because her song had grown calmer each time he saw her, yet she still held herself captive, much she kept hidden. Vector sought to reassure her.

“Agent, we do not know how much you know about Killiks, but while we can sense your aura, we cannot know what you think. We no longer understand humans well and only get a general sense of people outside the nest. We cannot read your mind.” Vector paused, considering his next words. “Yet we believe this planet has a calming effect on you and your aura seemed to react positively to this area. But it has changed since we began to speak on this topic.”

“You can see that?” A fleeting look of worry crossed Cupcake’s face. “How many other species can see auras?”

“We do not believe most humanoids have this capability although Joiners do develop it, of course. We understand only those in the hive, the colony, can hear the entire Song.”

“This song. Everyone has one?”

“Not just everyone. Everything. Each blade of grass, each cloud, each star has its own song.” Vector raised his arms, gesturing at everything around them. “All combine to create the Great Song.”

“You mentioned my aura has changed.” Cupcake’s eyes narrowed. “How?”

“Look at this plant. Its aura is wide, open, blending into all the other auras around it. In contrast, your aura is kept close to you. It doesn’t often mingle with others.” Vector paused, realizing how lonely the agent must be. “When we entered the forest, we saw your aura expand and become unsuppressed. We assumed you felt some peace. Were we mistaken?”

Cupcake was silent, wondering if there was point in trying to deceive someone who could see her aura. Vector watched as the agent’s aura argued with itself, the spikes rising and falling before evening out. She finally spoke. “Well, it’s true. I do love being far away from the crowds, and I do love forests. So I suppose I feel less inhibited here. But you mentioned another change?”

“Yes. When we mentioned that we could hear your song, we saw you close yourself off.” Vector smiled ruefully. “You do not trust us.”

“I do not know you, Vector, it’s as simple as that.” She studied him intently, contemplating his unique situation. “Do you remember being human?”

Vector noticed that she deflected the conversation away from herself but accepted the new direction without comment. “We have not thought about our humanity since our Joining, not until recently. We remember ambition. We remember pride. We also remember conflict, uncertainty, and loneliness. The nest has given us a purpose, the joy of belonging. We prefer ourselves as we are now.”

Cupcake nodded. “I don’t really understand, but you do have a calm presence. If the nest is responsible for that, I might be a bit jealous. As you guessed, I could use some of that.” She sighed, wistful, and motioned for him to take the lead again.

They continued on, lapsing into silence again until they reached a small clearing that abruptly ended with a cliff.

“Agent, we are here.” Vector gestured at the view.

The entirety of the Castle Lands spread beneath them, and Cupcake made a small sound of wonder. The Killik mounds were majestic, rising high above the surrounding land. The petrified striations were clearly visible, the exteriors having been worn down by millennia of weather. Life had continued around the ancient hives, covering their bases — and in some cases, entire structures — with grasses and plants. The sun was already low upon the horizon and the shadows cast by the hives were long, but Cupcake walked over to a rocky outcropping and sat to admire Alderaan. 

“Vector, how long have the Killiks been here?” Cupcake wondered.

“Over 30,000 years, although most of the hives are now empty,” Vector approached her, sitting on a nearby rock. “Killiks hibernate at regular intervals, and Joiners remember that there were 18 periods of expansion. The nest does not keep time as humans do, but humans have had some influence on the nest’s memory,” he smiled.

“Impressive. That is a long history.” Cupcake turned to look at Vector, again wondering how someone could seem so human and yet inhuman at the same time. He was a curiosity. “I wish I had someone like you on my crew, Vector. Your knowledge alone would be beneficial. And besides that, with your help, I bet I could learn how to control my aura.” She laughed at the thought of “aura suppression training.”

“We think you may already have learned that one, agent.” Vector smiled. “Perhaps you need lessons on how not to control it.”

“I’ll have to take your word on that.” She sighed. “Right now, I don’t think I’m suppressing it.

“…Am I?”

“We can see you are not as guarded.” He found himself amused by her uncertainty. “But we think you have more to learn.”

“Noted.” She smiled. “This view is beautiful, Vector. You are lucky to live here. Thank you for taking the time to do this. And to feed my curiosity.”

“It is our pleasure, agent. But we must leave. The sun will be setting soon.”

The descent went quickly, with the exception of one detour.

Vector sensed the agent moving away from him. He turned around, seeing only an empty path, but she wasn’t hard to locate. He followed her scent and found her a short way off the path, pinching bright green tips off of evergreens with her fingers, discarding the papery covers, and placing the little buds in a pocket.

The agent was deep in concentration, and Vector didn’t wish to disturb her, so he simply stood and watched for awhile, curious about forgotten human customs. The tranquility of the forest was absolute, and he watched as the agent’s aura cleared back to its earlier green color.

Cupcake turned around when he finally approached, and held out a bud for him, her fingers lightly brushing his palm as she placed it in his hand. “Taste it,” she demonstrated, biting into one. “They’re young right now, perfect for making tea.”

“We — I — remember liking tea.” Vector’s placid face was broken by a frown, then a small smile. He tentatively bit into the tip, marveling at the sharp, new tastes, the citrusy scent. “Our tea was never like this, though.”

“I will have to fix that. I’ll make you this tea before our mission is done here. That way, if you like it, you can always come up here and gather more.”

Vector smiled at the agent, watching his aura expand to overlap hers. In the past weeks, he had observed her gradual change as she attuned herself to the Great Song. It had not occurred to him until this moment that he was learning to respond to her song.

“We would like that.”

ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

Cupcake dropped Vector off at the cave entrance.

“Today has been very enlightening, Vector. Thank you.

Don’t forget,” she said to him as she pulled away, “I owe you tea.”

“We will hold you to that,” Vector bowed and watched her depart, remembering her scent, the intriguing colors, the riddle that was the agent.

He stood at the entrance to the cave, sorting through his observations, thinking about everything that had happened since Cupcake had set foot on Alderaan and into the memory of the hive. He could feel calm filling him, the nest’s nightly meditation ritual imminent, but there was one feeling he teased out to examine closer. He pulled the evergreen bud from his pocket, tasting it again.

Vector wanted.

He was mildly surprised by the realization. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but he could feel a sharper distinction between himself and the nest.

He wanted to hear more of the Song of the Universe, explore the unknown. He wanted to continue working with Imperial Intelligence, with Cupcake and her team.

Vector longed for more.

He knew the hive could negate the longing he felt.

He was certain he did not want that to happen.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Imperial Agent on Alderaan, working with Diplomatic Service Emissary, Vector Hyllus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published to tumblr on September 23, 2012.
> 
> Spoilers for Imperial Agent Class Story, Act I.

Vector was filled with elation as they left House Cortess and barely registered that Cupcake and Keeper were talking via holocom. Having secured the Cortess lands and buildings to allow for expansion, the hive was celebrating and their Song was deafening. He was so engrossed in the Song that it took him a few steps to notice that Cupcake had stopped walking.

Vector halted and quieted the Song to pay attention to the conversation, remembering that while celebrating the hive’s fortune, he was also ending his appointment with Intelligence. Cupcake’s mission on Alderaan was a success, and she and her team would soon prepare to leave. Realizing this, Vector could not halt the sorrow that began to thread its way through his song, and the nest responded, engulfing him in peace.

He resisted the comfort, clinging to the sorrow. He was Dawn Herald, and in these last few months had daily practiced the autonomy granted to the role, allowing him to bridge both the Killik and Empire worlds. He had greatly enjoyed these months, adjusted to the new routine and responsibilities so effortlessly, that he had almost forgotten that his service to Imperial Intelligence might end.

The hive had been pleased with the knowledge gained and with the Empire. Vector had been encouraged to continue, but although he had submitted a formal request to transfer to Imperial Intelligence and spoken to various authorities about his wishes, Vector had not received a response from the Imperial Diplomatic Service.

So this would be goodbye.

Vector allowed himself to feel profoundly disappointed, committing the feeling to memory before letting the hive soothe him. Thus it was that, focused on dissipating his sorrow, Vector was startled to hear Keeper address him directly.

“Sir?” Vector shifted his weight, curious.

When Keeper announced that he was officially transferred to Imperial Intelligence and Cupcake’s team, Vector felt the hive’s exultation rush through him. He used his connection to the hive to steady him, and watched the agent closely, hoping her reaction would be agreeable. He saw a small flash of brilliance in her aura before she smiled and welcomed him to the team. She held her hand out to do so, and as he clasped hers in return, he noted that where she touched him, her aura changed to the same pale green tinged with pink he had once seen in the forest. He knew that to be a good sign.

“We will do our best to live up to expectations.” Vector bowed his head, his song soaring.

Keeper signed off, and the two of them made their way towards the speeders, side-stepping the swarms of Killiks already busy transforming the estate.

Cupcake looked at Vector. “It sounds like you requested the official transfer?”

Vector paused, wondering how best to explain. “We did. We have always been a diplomat and have extensive knowledge about planets, species, and customs. It was our specialty before Joining. Since working with your team, we felt that we could serve the Empire best by assisting you, and we requested that we be allowed to continue. You have given us much knowledge, but we can be useful to you, too. The hive encourages us to explore although we will be physically separated from the nest. We wish to explore the Great Song, at your side.”

Cupcake opened her mouth to ask another question but reined in her curiousity. There would be time to learn more about the hive, Joiners, and Vector later. For now, she was grateful that Keeper had placed Vector with her. Despite wanting to keep her distance, she had found herself feeling protective and even fond of the Joiner. He would be a good counterpoint to Kaliyo at the very least, and definitely more palatable.

“Well, I hope we live up to your expectations,” she laughed, then exclaimed, “Oh! I almost forgot,” Cupcake flipped open a pocket on her belt and withdrew a small packet, offering it to Vector. “We never had the chance to have tea, so I prepared this as a goodbye gift, to thank you for everything.” She placed the packet into his outstretched hand. “Consider it your welcome gift.”

Vector could smell the citrusy evergreens through the paper. “Thank you, agent. We will still hold you to your promise, though” Vector smiled at her. Unobserved by anyone, his aura turned pale cerulean as they approached the speeders.


End file.
